39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irina Spasky
Irina Nikolaievna Spaskya,' '''usually called '''Irina Spasky', or Irina Spazzky 'by Dan Cahill because of her eye that sometimes twitches, was an ex-KGB spy. She formed one of the teams in the hunt for The 39 Clues. She was in an alliance with Isabel Kabra, and risked her life to save Amy, Dan, and Alistair from a fire in Book 6, In Too Deep, which resulted in her death.she died because of how ugly she was History Irina Nikolaievna Spaskaya (1962–2008) was an expert KGB agent in Russia. She was part of the Lucian Branch, a heritage she was unaware of until she met Vikram Kabra. He also told her the Clues and the branches. She lived in St. Petersburg most of her life. In high school, she was an expert pole vaulter, and was said to have won a number of medals, one of which her son kept with him at all times. When she was 16, she was accepted into the KGB and stayed with them to the end of the Cold War. It is later revealed that she was accecpted into the KGB because she was a Cahill. In the KGB, she met Vikram Kabra, and they became friends. She also met Isabel Kabra (then called Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth). She used to admire them, especially Isabel, untill they became ruthless and cold, even willing to kill children. She had a son named Nikolai Spasky. The father was Nivalona Spasky, who was killed by the Kabras because he was in the line to become the head of the Lucian Branch. Nikolai became very sick when he was nine. The doctor (and Irina) never left his side. Isabel Kabra, being as cruel as she could be, forced Irina to Helsinki, Finland on a mission. She could make no contact with Nikolai or Anna, the neighbor who watched over him. She didn't get Anna's frequent calls, or the doctor's devastating final call. Nikolai died before Irina returned home. Spaskaya wrote in her final will and testament that she wished to donate all of her possessions, should she die unexpectedly, to the St. Petersburg Children's Theatre, for all the happiness it brought to her son. Irina became even more ruthless after that. The death of Nikolai changed her. She got a twitch in her left eye every time she got emotional, which gave her the nickname "Spaz", something she isn't aware of, which relatives called her behind her back. When Grace Cahill died, she attended the funeral and was invited to her will reading (only a few were invited to this) to learn about the clue hunt. Some people (the Kabras, Amy and Dan Cahill, Alistair Oh, and Irina herself, among others) accepted the challenge. As ruthless as Irina was, she eventually began to care for Amy and Dan. She noticed that Grace was kind to her, something she hardly did to others. She saved their lives, giving up her own. In [[In Too Deep|''In Too Deep]], the home they were staying caught on fire. Irina saved their lives by vaulting herself onto the roof with a pole. Amy, Dan, and Alistair (who was there at the time) slid down it, and it broke. Amy and Dan tried to save her; they looked for something like another pole. They failed. The roof collapsed from under her. She looked up as it did so, wanting her last sight to be the stars. Family * Nikolai Spasky - Son (deceased, Irina left all her objects to him in her will, but then changed it to the St Petersburg Children's Theatre for 'bringing so much joy to him.') * Nikilovana Spasky - Husband (deceased) Appearance and Personality Irina spoke with a Russian accent, and sometimes slipped Russian words into her speech when she was upset. Her left eye twitched when she was nervous or under emotional stress ever since the death of her son Nikolai. Also, Irina loved poisons, and even had poison fingernails. She was called "Spaz" behind her back by Dan. Plot Overview '''Beware of Spoilers! ''The Maze of Bones In book one, Irina appears first at the will reading, then making an alliance with Ian and Natalie Kabra. She then has Amy and Dan follow her into a trap where they would have been buried alive, but the Holts interfere with there own plans for the kids. She then appears working with Alistair at the church in the end of the book. One False Note Irina walks into Dan and Amy's hotel room asking for what they stole from Jonah Wizard's room. Dan tells her it was the kung fu action figure, and double-crosses her. Irina fools them, and Nellie comes back 5 minutes later. Irina, Dan later found out, had tricked them into giving her the Clue--she had lied about releasing Nellie. Amy is irate, worrying that Irina will recognize the action figure as just a toy and not a clue, but Dan calmly responds that he doesn't think Irina "watches much Cartoon Network." [[The Sword Thief|''The Sword Thief]] Irina's only appearance in this book is when she knocks out a flight attendant and takes her uniform as a disguise to spy on Amy and Dan Cahill but she then sees the Kabras board the plane instead of them. she thought they (Amy & Dan) purposely tricked them (the Kabras). She later follows Alistair Ohs plane because she thinks he has Amy and Dan Cahill but she is tricked since Alistair sent his driver Serge and his two kids as decoys. ''Beyond the Grave In the fourth book, she is first seen to have knocked out a lady at the airport. She is seen trapped inside a tomb with Amy and Dan. At one point she watched Dan and Amy exit, enter and look in the temple. She also makes a deal with Theo Cotter for the golden Sakhet. During the book, you find out that she has lost a child and that she has a fear of clowns. The Black Circle In the fifth book, she appears to be chasing Amy and Dan, under orders of Isabel Kabra. In this book she is trying to protect old secrets. She makes an alliance with the Kabras while Dan and Amy work with the Holts. She watches the kids from outside a palace in Moscow. She tails them all over Russia. Finally she finds them in a cafe and asks who they're working with. They respond "nobody." She then appears in the Lucian Black Circle asking what Dan and Amy stole. Then two Lucian's walk in and ask for Dan and Amy to be killed. Irina is just about to kill them when Madrigals show up. While she is fighting Dan and Amy flee the scene. In Too Deep In sixth book, Irina appears to be quite scared about the sudden appearance of Isabel Kabra, joining the hunt for the clues. She also has many flashbacks of her son. She tries to warn Amy about Isabel's trap, and also gives Amy a Madrigal clue, Rosemary. She then appears at the airport in Darwin, Australia. She tries to warn Amy that Isabel has set up a trap. When they sneak away, she doesn't do anything to stop them, but instead waves them good-bye. She then tries to silence Ian and Natalie but Natalie stops her. She then appears at the fire in the end of the book. She comes with a bamboo stick for Dan, Amy, and Alistair to swing down. She jumps onto the roof, and lets them slid down the bamboo. The bamboo stick catches on fire, leaving her stuck on the roof. She then has more flashbacks of her son. Then the roof collapses. She looks up at the sky, wishing for her last sight to be the stars. Talents * Irina was very adept at espionage, sneaking up on people, and incapacitating others. * She had an extreme love of poisons. * Irina was good with codes, being a Lucian, and is naturally wary of people and a great spy. * Irina was the KGB's youngest agent at 16. * Irina was the one who made the Lucian Black Circle in Russia. Online She has multiple cards with featuring her. Cards Irina's main cards are Card 74 and Card 107. Irina's Alliances ''See main article: Irina's Alliances Poison Needles Irina has needles loaded with poison under her fingernails. When she bends back her finger at the first joint, they extend. When pricked, the prick is near invisible and causes only a light, pinprick sensation. The poison might take up to eight hours to show symptoms. It may make the victim very sick, or even paralyzed, but only for a few days. According to the 39 Clues website (on the Ekat database), the poison might even be lethal, as it has a picture of her with her needles outstretched with the caption "The photographer was never seen again." Trivia *It is possible that Irina was a Lucian double agent, because she sacrificed her own life for Amy and Dan's. *This theory is backed up by the fact that Irina gave Amy the Clue Rosemary and said that she was doing it for her branch. *Irina Spasky might have been a double agent for the Madrigals because Madrigals are kind and Dan and Amy were Madrigals. *She has KGB training. Images ' irina.jpeg|Irina Spasky irina again.jpeg|Irina Spasky 39irina-1-.jpg|Japanese concept art for Irina Spasky Card107.jpg|Irina Spasky's old passport Card150.jpg|Report made by Isabel Kabra about Irina Card74.jpg Irin.jpeg Irina.jpg Needles.jpeg SPASKY.jpg ' Category:Lucian Category:Characters Category:Spasky Family Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:Mothers Category:Major Characters Category:Rosemary Category:KGB Category:Series One Category:Cards Category:Lucian Cards Category:Clues Category:Rosemary Category:Agent Cards Category:Founder Cards Category:Founders Category:Cahill Web